mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
PONY.MOV
PONY.MOV is a series of videos created by Max Gilardi, aka Hotdiggedydemon, and released on his YouTube account of the same name. The episodes are loose interpretations of the characterizations of each of the main ponies of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Plot, dialogue and animation style are intentionally reminiscent of 1990s cult classic Ren and Stimpy. The first episode was originally released as a one-off. A second short was uploaded to YouTube on December 7th, 2011, with the promise of more to come centering on the other main characters. They are written and animated by Max Gilardi. With the exception of Twilight Sparkle, all the main characters are voiced by Max Gilardi (however, in APPLE.MOV, Pinkie Pie and Rarity were voiced by Arin Hanson). A full voice case list is featured at the end of SWAG.MOV. Applejack's and Rainbow Dash's voice actress in the show, Ashleigh Ball, called the series "really twisted and pretty cool" in an interview with Everfree Radio. 23:22 Episodes APPLE.MOV APPLE.MOV is a cartoon short featuring Applejack, who enjoys eating apples. Twilight comes by and tells Applejack that she can't eat all the apples in the barrel. Applejack insists that she sure can eat all the apples and eats a whole bunch of them. Applejack experiences a psychedelic trip in her mind as she suffers a seizure. The characters are voiced by Max Gilardi, Arin Hanson, and Kira Buckland. DRESS.MOV This video is based on Rarity. As a gargantuan Discord is destroying Ponyville, Twilight begins to search for the Elements of Harmony. When she goes to ask Rarity if she's seen them, she discovers that the fashionista pony owns a sweatshop where all the employees who make her garments are Mexican illegal immigrants who are being forced to work without any payment or compensation. In the end, the Mexicans end up revolting against her. SHED.MOV This video is based on Fluttershy. In it, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Spike enter Fluttershy's shed in search of the Elements of Harmony, and discover that Fluttershy has an odd habit: killing animals and using their skin and guts to decorate her shed. When Fluttershy discovers them, Pinkie and Spike flee, but Rainbow Dash is killed by the psychotic pegasus. The police soon arrive however, and she is locked up in a mental institution. MAGIC.MOV This video is based on Twilight Sparkle. In it, Twilight tries to resurrect Rainbow Dash, so that the Elements of Harmony can be used to stop Discord. When her attempt to summon her from beyond the grave ends up failing and resurrecting a monster (Wolflor) that begins to help Discord destroy Ponyville, however, she builds a robot, the R-Dash 5000, to replace her. Unfortunately, the robot's only function is to destroy, and it begins to help destroy Ponyville as well. Finally, she attempts to bring Rainbow Dash back to life using lightning, but fails. PARTY.MOV The fifth episode centers around Pinkie Pie. It takes the form of a documentary, chronicling the fall of Pinkie Pie into a life of alcohol and drugs. Twilight tries to stage an intervention for Pinkie, so as to allow the Elements of Harmony to function once again, but it fails, as the rest of the mane 6 are either dead, or otherwise incapacitated. In the end, the narrator of the "documentary" tries to solicit sexual favors from Pinkie as soon as the cameras shut off. The ponies featured in the first paparazzi scene with Pinkie Pie were designed by friends of Max Gilardi. SWAG.MOV The sixth episode centers around Rainbow Dash. Max Gilardi had said that it would have a world premiere screening at the Equestria LA convention in Anaheim, CA, depending on whether or not it was done in time. While the episode was not done in time, a preview was screened at the aforementioned convention. It features Discord, the monster Twilight summoned in MAGIC.MOV, and the R-Dash 5000's walking/flying off into the distance, after which, a desolate scene of Ponyville, which finishes with Twilight sighing. After the title card, however, it features a badly beaten Rarity sneaking out of her boutique while her illegal immigrant Mexicans are asleep, Fluttershy being declared rehabilitated and released from the mental hospital, and Pinkie Pie lying on a bed with a snail crawling along her backside, looking wistfully at her bottle of vodka. The final scene of the video features Spike poking Rainbow Dash's dead body with a stick, until Rainbow Dash cries out, revealing that she is not dead. This causes Spike to also scream, and the clip ends with the screamer Fluttershy face used to end both of the Panel Cartoons. Though the episode was set to be released on December 22, 2012, Max Gilardi announced it was nowhere near done, jokingly blaming Egoraptor for the delay, but in a second post admitting that Egoraptor had nothing to do with it, and it having mostly to do with his hard drive being wiped "a few weeks back." The episode was eventually released on February 20, 2013. The video begins with the intertitle "One Year Later"; what it is beginning one year after is never stated. Discord, the monster Twilight summoned, and the hoard of R-Dash 5000's travel off into the distance; in fact, the opening sequence is exactly that of the Equestria LA trailer, up to the point the trailer ends, which is at the scene where Spike pokes Rainbow Dash with a stick, and suddenly Rainbow Dash springs back to life. Spike then asks if Twilight's experiment actually succeeded in bringing Dash back to life, but she reveals she was never dead, only in a coma, and this was never discovered because no one bothered to take her pulse. Rainbow asks what she missed, and Spike recaps, including some events never shown in any of the videos, such as a civil war between Earth ponies and Pegasi. He also mentions that the name of the demon Twilight summoned is "Wolflor". Rainbow Dash then asks where Twilight is, and Spike points to a rather glum-looking Twilight. Rainbow attempts to get Twilight's attention, but fails. Eventually, Twilight mentions how she wanted to save Ponyville, but failed to do so, because none of her friends would help her find the Elements of Harmony. She then mentions that everyone in Ponyville is dead. Rainbow then attempts a sonic rainboom, in hopes of fixing the situation. While flying, she passes by Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie. Eventually, when she pulls it off, it is so powerful, that first it melts the faces off of those three, and then destroys the reality within the video. Eventually, an image of Rainbow Dash with three eyes comes into focus, and then time rewinds, to the beginning of SHED.MOV. However, right as Discord is about to crush Apple Bloom under his foot, a voice calls out his name, allowing Apple Bloom to sneak away. The voice is eventually revealed to belong to a large, muscular, bipedal Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash gives Discord a final warning: leave Ponyville, or die. However, Discord only roars in reply, and the two begin fighting. Twilight, Spike, Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy run out onto a rooftop to watch the fight, while the other ponies of Ponyville evacuate. Eventually, Discord defeats Rainbow Dash, and pulls off her wings. Scootaloo calls out to Rainbow Dash, pleading with her to get up, and telling Rainbow Dash that she believes in her. Rainbow Dash then finds strength within her, and bucks Discord in the chest, sending him flying into a mountain. As Discord moves in, Rainbow Dash signals Twilight, who casts a spell summoning the Sword of the Holy Titans. Using it, Rainbow Dash is able to decapitate Discord, causing a massive blood wave that engulfs Ponyville. Rainbow Dash declares victory by screaming and letting out Godzilla's famed roar at the same time. After the wave dies down, Rainbow Dash shrinks back to her normal size, and her hands turn back into her front hooves again, and she soon loses consciousness. At a later point, she wakes up in a hospital bed, surrounded by the mane six (sans Applejack), and bemoans the loss of her wings. Pinkie wonders about what happened to the Elements of Harmony, and Spike reveals they were up his nose the whole time. Just then, Applejack returns, to a lukewarm response from Spike. Applejack tries to explain that she saved the multiverse, but is quickly silenced with the response of "nobody cares" from all her friends, sans Rarity and Twilight. Rainbow Dash then realizes that they're all together again, and Twilight concludes that friendship really is magic. They all revel in the moment, except for Spike, who concludes that he needs to get some guy friends. The final shots of the video are of Ponyville being rebuilt, and the last scene before the credits is Applejack bragging to her friends that she ate every single apple in the orchard in Sweet Apple Acres. The very last scene of the video involves Discord's head crashing down next to Fluttershy's shed, while she is inside, drinking tea. When his eye that landed inside the shed opens and blinks, she pointedly warns him that he's in her shed. SPIKE.MOV This video is an April Fools' Day joke. In it, Paco shows up as Spike attempts to play with a Tech Deck skateboard, but fails to. In the end, "Spike" pulls off "his" mask, revealing that "he" is actually June, a character from Wacky Game Jokez, 4 Kidz!, another (now ended) series created by Gilardi. Derivative works The song Crush Kill Destroy Swag by General Mumble takes its title from the "catchphrase" of robot Rainbow Dash in "MAGIC.MOV" and uses samples from the same episode. At the January 2012 BronyCon, a fan got Ashleigh Ball, voice actress for Applejack in to say one of Applejack's more famous lines (from the PONY.MOV series), though in a censored form: "Forget you, I can eat all these apples!" In a humorous response, called "Watch out, Ashleigh" featuring that clip at the beginning, Applejack from PONY.MOV holds a baseball bat threateningly, then the shot zooms in on her face, and she asserts that that is her line. Two "panel cartoons", released for different conventions (Trotcon and Everfree Northwest for the first, Canterlot Gardens for the second), also involve the characters. They are explained as being non-canon in the first one, so Rainbow Dash is still alive, although the second one shows Fluttershy still being locked up in a padded cell and straightjacket. Spike also mentions that they have to be kept "PG-rated" in both. Fan artist Niban-Destikim made a series involving the ponies from meeting their counterparts from this series, such as this example involving Fluttershy. As of December 18, 2012, he has released pictures for Fluttershy (as mentioned above), Rarity, Derpy Hooves, Applejack, Spike, and Princess Celestia. A different artist, by the name of devilkais, made one in the same style for Discord. A video involving Andrea Libman saying one of Fluttershy's lines from this series at Equestria LA, called "INNOCENCE.MOV", was posted alongside an animation on January 10, 2013. Ask Jappleack The Ask Jappleack tumblr, rendered as "ASK JAPPLEACK" in the webpage's title, and "Jappleack." in the banner adorning the top of the blog's pages, is a spin-off ask blog, using the characterization of Applejack, known as "Jappleack", established in APPLE.MOV. The blog, especially in earlier posts, consists of Jappleack answering questions, often in comedic ways. However, it also ties into the storyline of the PONY.MOV series. Right before the release of DRESS.MOV, Jappleack is reluctant to answer questions, and states that she feels something really bad is about to happen. A video, called "Uh Oh", featuring Jappleack watching a giant shadow from a figure, presumably PONY.MOV's version of Discord, pass in front of her, and a video, called "HE'S COMING" and featuring clips from the with added sound effects, were both posted to the blog before the release of DRESS.MOV. Additionally, before SHED.MOV, Jappleack reconciles with Apple Bloom, and mentions how she's glad that she was nice to Apple Bloom, as she doesn't know what she'd do if anything ever happened to Apple Bloom. After the events of SHED.MOV, in which Apple Bloom is stomped on by Discord, Jappleack falls into a depression, and attempts to eat a pear, though this only causes her to freak out. However, she sees the same vision of apples flying towards her as when she ate too many apples in APPLE.MOV, and eats another bucket of apples in an attempt to reach it again, falling into a coma in the process. Just as she comes close to reaching what she is after, she wakes from her coma. She wants to return to the void; however, Big Macintosh is reluctant, as he doesn't want to lose her like Apple Bloom, but eventually he gives in. Jappleack is transported to Sweet Apple Acres, but not the one she knows; rather, it is the one from the show. There, she meets Applejack, who knocks her out and ties her up, being suspicious of someone looking like her being on her farm, and Twilight Sparkle, who explains that they are in Equestria Prime. The latter goes on to explain that on October 10, 2010, many planes, these planes being various pony ask blogs, sprang up in emulation of Equestria Prime. Twilight also explains that Jappleack is an anomaly, unlike any of the other Applejacks, and that her divergent genetic code, combined with the code of the apples from her world, along with the large amounts she ate, is what flung her consciousness from her world to Equestria Prime, although Twilight mentions that, according to her calculations, it should've actually only left Jappleack stuck in the void. Later, Twilight reveals that the planes are disappearing slowly, one by one, and mentions that whatever is causing it will reach Equestria Prime in two weeks if not stopped. In order to determine what exactly it is, Twilight helps Jappleack to reach the void, and Jappleack finds out that the voice that was talking to her each of the times before that she reached the void is also what is eating the worlds out of existence: Applelox, the Titan of Honesty, whose existence was hinted at by Applejack in a bedtime story to Apple Bloom the comic prior. The next comic starts off with Applejack and Twilight arguing about the existence of the Titans of Harmony, and what to do about Applelox. Jappleack proposes that she could eat him, as he looked like a giant apple to her. At first, Twilight is skeptical of this plan, but as she views images from APPLE.MOV, she realizes that it's the only plan they've got. They get everything ready, and launch Jappleack at Applelox, and while Jappleack is in the process of swallowing Applelox, Twilight notices a tear in space, and comes to the conclusion that without the last Titan of Harmony, reality will fall apart. After Jappleack successfully eats Applelox's head, she falls through darkness for the next comic. The next three images show catastrophic phenomena happening over Equestria Prime. Jappleack's falling is arrested when she is caught by the Titan of Magic, Twilus, who wakes her. Twilus reveals to Jappleack that while she saved countless planes, the rips happening in Equestria Prime are due to her presence, and not due to Applelox being dead. Twilus reveals that the Apple Bloom from Jappleack's plane is still alive. Jappleack is shocked to hear the news, and doesn't believe it at first, as she distinctly remembers burying her sister with Big Macintosh's help. Twilus reveals that since Apple Bloom is still alive, reality is trying to correct the mistake, as Jappleack no longer has a reason for being in Equestria Prime. Twilus then informs Jappleack that she needs to return home, or the tears will shred through all existence. However, Jappleack is reluctant to leave her new friends behind, and Twilus expresses her sadness at Jappleack's continual suffering, but pleads with Jappleack to save all existence one more time. Jappleack is then transported back into Equestria Prime, where she informs Twilight that there is one more thing she must do. As Jappleack prepares to return to her world, she says goodbye to Twilight and Applejack, in particular thanking the latter for teaching her how sisters are supposed to treat each other. Applejack tells her leave, using a word that Jappleack taught her, and they share a brohoof, after which, Jappleack departs into the portal. Applejack asks Twilight if they'll ever see Jappleack again, and Twilight says that they probably won't; that she came to Equestria Prime for a reason, and now her purpose is with her sister. She ends with saying that Jappleack proved, once and for all, that "nopony can tell her what to do." The final panel of the comic contains the message "To Be Concluded in SWAG.MOV!" Credits Voices Max Gilardi as: *Spike *Applejack *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Fluttershy *Discord *Paco *R-Dash 5000 *Bon Bon *Lyra Sanchez *Octavia *Mexican man *Sweetie Bot/Belle Kira "Rina Chan" Buckland as: *Twilight Sparkle Arin "Egoraptor" Hanson as: *Rarity *Pinkie Pie (first appearance) Esther Nho *Apple Bloom *Mexican girl Jon Etheridge as: *Prom Host ("Jeff Foxworthy") *Police officer Garrett Hunter as: *Rev. Peter Daniel Pie "DukeLovesYou" as: *Dramatic-Sounding Narrator ("True Equestria Story") Kimlinh Tran as: *Scootaloo Other credits Written, storyboarded, and animated by: *Max Gilardi Music by: *Dana Richardson *Alan the BOX *Slowdraw the Hungry Eskimo *Omnipony *Ken Ashcorp Featuring ponies designed by: *Courtney Facca *Jessintrou *Claire Stire *Seethecee *Joe Crosby *Timothy Ropple *Lentisoup *Zach Swoboda *Phantom DarkLover *SommerJordan *Coffee4ddict *KaliTimeless *Purple Squid *Isaiah Bela *Trench Coat Spike * Chaotic Brony *Alyssa Plaia *Alex Grant *Grethe B *Super Idiot Man *Racooneh *Filipe Barreiros *Jacko Brain *Sarina Hyena *Neko Kanochi *Stefan Kobzar *Stephastated *Azalea *Pablo Leopanado *Cutty Commando *Jodi Mason *Clammulch *PO Nigel *Stewart S *Rainbow Monkey Queen *Christmas Jew Shane Special thanks to: *Kira Buckland *Monica Franco *The MLP:FiM Team *Jesus Emmanuel Sanchez *The Mega64 Boyz *Dana Richardson *And You! References External links *Max Gilardi's "hotdiggedydemon" YouTube account *Max Gilardi's Tumblr account/official website *Max Gilardi's Twitter account *The Ask Jappleack Tumblr *Paco's Twitter account Category:Fanmade videos Category:PONY.MOV